Until the Stars are all Alight
by Rather-Wonderful
Summary: On Haitus.
1. Yuri and Wolfram Together

STORY: 'Until the Stars are all Alight'

SERIES: Kyo Kara Maoh/ Kyou Kara Maou

WRITER: M.L.Patton

DISCLIAMER: There is no claim to ownership rights of Kyo Kara Maoh plot or characters. This be original fan fiction only.

CHAPTER SYNOPSIS: In which there is an occurrence in the dark and the Demon King naively denies himself happiness.

_**one 'Yuri and Wolfram Together'**_

It was shortly after midnight, and the antique clock in the King's hollow room ticked away as if waiting patiently for one of the room occupants to do something; anything at all. Yuri Shibuya sat upright on the left side of his bed. He stared straight ahead of him, and to the right of him he could feel the unrelenting gaze of Wolfram Von Bielefield boring into him. The whites' of his eyes sent Yuri into complete, internal panic.

_Why isn't he asleep, or at least pretending to be? Nothing happened today, nothing special, so why is tonight different? Man… why won't he say anything; this is so stupid._

Everything had played out as it always did. Yuri had closed his door for the night; Wolfram was already there clad in suggestive cherry blossom lace. With the curtains comfortably drawn and the candle lights snuffed, Yuri drew back the covers of his bed was just about to climb in when he felt eyes on him; all over him, causing his chest to sink. Wolfram was neither asleep nor feigning it as normal; but rather simply sitting cross-legged staring at him with indecipherable intent.

His eyes; those encompassing jade eyes jaunty and full of life's fire and now so incredibly focused on him and him alone; they petrified Yuri. His face blanched in the dark. The silence had well stretched past awkward into flat out bizarre. Not widely known for his virtue of patience, Yuri stole himself and spoke into the dark to those penetrating eyes.

"Wakeful much... Wolfram?"

"No."

"Oh. Kay. I mean, yeah, alright. Fine. Don't talk about it. I'm going to sleep. **Goodnight**."

"Talk about what, pray tell?" Wolfram said as if he hadn't the faintest idea of what Yuri spoke of.

_The little brat._

"Well how about why you've been staring daggers into me for the past ten minutes?" Yuri ventured. At this, Wolfram slowly closed his eyes and tossed his head back in a guffaw.

"I've done no such thing; I was just looking at you, you big wuss."

"Nngh, NO!" Yuri shouted indignantly. "That rigid glare was like you were trying to make me burst into flames with your eyes!"

Wolfram gasped, fuming. "You Wimp! Swine! If I wanted you to combust I'd just use my magick! W-What's wrong with looking at you or being awake when you come in for the night? Why do I have to be asleep all the time, huh?!"

"That's not what I said," Yuri moaned, annoyed. This was a song he'd heard from Wolfram more then once. "I'm just saying you're creeping me out so stop looking at me like that, okay? Jeez." With that said Yuri finally resumed his task of slipping into bed, closing his eyes, and grabbing his pillow so he could use it to ward off any further piddling gripes from Wolfram. He was so geared up to protect his ears from whining that they perked up and his eyes shot open when he heard a tiny and solemn 'sorry' trickle from Wolfram's lips.

_What? _

Yuri propped himself up on his elbow and turned to his right, bemused. Wolfram's pink back was to him now, his legs dangling over the side of the bed.

_Don't just leave! _

"Wolfram." Was all he could say.

"Yuri…. I feel I should go- -"

"- -Don't even say it," Yuri stated sharply. From his deep voice and stead resolve one might have thought the boy king had yielded to the Maou, but they would be wrong; he was still very much himself.

"But this is just to- -"

"- -Weird? I know. But stay."

"Stop finishing my sentences and I'll consider it," Wolfram replied turning back around to the left, dragging his lithe legs back up from the floor. Yuri exhaled, one hurdle bested successfully. He sat back upright and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you, Wolfram, but contrary to popular belief I'm not a fool. You're different tonight. I just wanted to know why and if you want to keep it a secret then I won't bug you about it anymore."

"I'm not different at all tonight, Yuri." Wolfram whispered. "It's amazing. By simply being awake at this hour; the mere gesture has produced such emotion from you. Look at you, you're positively spastic. You want to know why I'm awake; I'll tell you, I wanted to see what would happen. And I'm not the one who's out of place tonight, Yuri, you are with your questions, shouts, and sincerity." Wolfram was so pleased with himself; even the shadows could not hide his beaming grin.

"I..!" Yuri began, but his backlash fell short. As he turned Wolfram's little spiel over in his mind everything came up spot on. Dumfounded with himself and the situation Yuri slowly cocked his head to one side waiting for Wolfram to tell him more. "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing in particular," Wolfram admitted which might have very well been a white lie. "I just had to see what you would say. I didn't know what would happen. I was all set to have to repick the lock later tonight if you threw me out."

_The little… _

"Well mystery solved" Yuri groaned, well defeated. "Now let's go to bed."

"But we're already in bed" Wolfram sniggered, purposely trying to piss him off. Yuri grimaced at the lackluster childishness the Mazoku degraded himself with and then smiled.

"Why you…" he began and reached out for the flaxen prankster.

"Wha!Hey!YURI!" Wolfram stammered as he was seized by his shoulders and wrestled unto his back, the smile not yet gone from his face.

"Gotcha, ha ha!" Yuri laughed, high on the moment.

"But you got me off guard," Wolfram protested playfully. "You cheated, you cheater!"

"Now, accept your defeat Wolfram," Yuri cooed, taking his hands from the other boy's shoulders. At last Wolfram retaliated; albeit while snaking his arms around Yuri's back.

"You really are a fool. You should know I, of all people, do not give **up**." he decreed, emphasizing the 'up'.

"Don't I know it," Yuri moaned again, half teasing this go. The two laughed like boys; much younger boys from days that they had not been able to share together. High, loud, and deep with no regards for anything but their little game. They carried on like that until the laughter had rolled away and the awkward silence returned again leaving Yuri lingering over Wolfram.

…_How did this happen?..._

"Yuri…" Wolfram said ever so softly, his liquid eyes staring into him again with a certain draw that was gentler then before but just as; if not more so, terrifying.

_Oh no… _

"Yuri…" Wolfram said again, those baffling eyes of his fluttering shut.

_Oh no…!_

Panic. Panic was happening in his head. As red alerts, alarms, and whistle warnings exploded to life in his brain, all Yuri could do outwardly was feel his eyes grow ever more wider as Wolfram's frame became Wolfram's face became Wolfram's mouth became Wolfram's…. kiss.

It just happened. And since Wolfram was already pinned by Yuri and Yuri was already bound by Wolfram there was no escape.

Much later on in his days, Yuri would wish he could remember what it had felt like, if it had been just as soft and warm and innocent as he imagined it had been. But the white hot surprise of the event left Yuri only dumbstruck and he would forever only remember the moment as 'first kiss' with no details to savor. But at the moment he didn't care for lasting memories, he did not care for the kiss to end, rather for it to not have occurred at all.

Wolfram wasn't greedy and the kiss turned out to be modest and sweet rather then scorching and licentious as Yuri feared it had been. Feeling the bind slowly loosening around him Yuri waited about five seconds before springing back and rapidly crab walking back to his own side of the bed. Breathing heavily he stared at Wolfram who simply stared right back at him, a queer look of interest on his face.

_This can't get any worse… _

Wolfram studied him for the better half of a minute before drawing in a low breath and exhaling it, as if readying himself for some difficult undertaking.

_What? What? What? _

With a sigh of content, Wolfram played his finger tips across the sheets in front of him until they found the hem of his gown, pinched it, and then gingerly pulled it up over his head and off his body.

_Nononononononoooooooo!_

"Argh!" Yuri yelped whipping around in the opposite direction and covering his eyes with loose fists. "W-WOLFRAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he cried in distress as if he didn't already know.

"Look at me Yuri," came Wolfram's tender reply.

"NO! Are you crazy! Put your dress-thing back on for crying out loud!"

"Just look at me, Yuri!" Wolfram persisted, but the king would have none of it. He only pulled his own hair and moaned. "You wimp…" Wolfram muttered as he leaned forwardand embraced Yuri from behind. Yuri froze as he felt Wolfram's soft, flat chest and abdomen against his rigid back. He relaxed as he felt Wolfram's arms cross over his shoulders and chest. Wolfram sighed contently, and rested his head on his King's right shoulder. For time unmeasured they leaned on each other and just breathed. Yuri could feel Wolfram's breath caress his ear, and Wolfram could feel Yuri's back rise and fall against his chest. Together the two young Mazoku shared harmony with one another until Yuri suddenly found himself again.

"N-NO! No, Wolfram!" he shouted jerking away. "I mean, damn! You're a guy! It's like you keep forgetting! You're killing me here! Oooh man, this is just too weird…!"

"Don't think of me as a man, Yuri; just think of me as me…" Wolfram whispered, but his resolve was breaking.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Yuri shouted, Wolfram's message lost on him. "You're Wolfram; a guy! What else am I suppose to think!" And then a line was crossed. A thin line that's habitually very hard to see. The kind you can not step back from.

"I…I don't know," Wolfram murmured, hints of shame dotting his voice. "I just thought… I don't know what I was thinking," he said as he blindly groped around for his negligee, his gaze far away now. As Wolfram become more distant, Yuri was being pushed from his blind panic into awful realization. As his fists loosened and his fingers parted he could see frail Sir Von Bielefield, his fire stolen from him. There was more quietness as two hearts were breaking.

_I didn't mean to say it that way_, Yuri thought._ I didn't mean for this to happen._

"W….wait….Wolfram…"

"Don't say it. Don't say anything Yuri, just don't, alright?"

_Wolfram is hurting…_

"Wolfram, wait…"

"I-I'm sorry. I am. Don't… say anything to anybody." Wolfram was dressed again now and on his feet albeit unsteady.

_Wolfram… I'm right here. I'm not mad…!_

Slowly turning heel the delicate young man began to walk from the scene with his shoulders shrunken and head hung low.

_It's alright, Wolfram! This is normal! We always go back and fourth like this! Why are you crying? Don't walk away! Yell at me like you always do! Wolfram is hurting! _

Yuri's body shook involuntarily as he watched the one begin to disappear into the darkness.

_I know that no one will love me as you do and how much you do! I want you to know that I know that! I want you to prove it to me! _

It was too late.

_Wolfram!_

It was over.

"**WOLFRAM**,** I DO LOVE YOU**."

But then again, sometimes the tiny things can make all the difference in this world and the other.

"What…?" Wolfram began.

"You heard me, right?" Yuri cried. "I'm sorry! Maybe I'm a wimp, but I promise to work on that if you promise to not walk away from me." Yuri thrust his hand out into dark and willed Wolfram to take it. "You were right, nothing's different about tonight. We fight and we make up just like every time…" For a third time uncomfortable silence filled the emptiness of the room. Until, of course;

"You wimp. Stop babbling like a brook, I couldn't leave you alone even if I wanted to; you're such a wimp, you wimp." All smiles and sniffles, the royal pair helped each other into bed and under the covers. A mutual agreement to go to sleep went unspoken.

"I did hear you," Yuri's fiancé said once he was comfortable.

"Eh?" Wolfram's fiancé chirped, already half asleep.

"I heard you. I won't forget it." Even though it wasn't visible, it was obvious Wolfram was grinning again. And even though it wasn't visible, Yuri's cheeks roughed red.

"Go to sleep…" He frowned.

And so they did, fingers entwined.

But that's not the end of the story.

continued.

_(Preview of next chapter 2 'Next Morning' abridged)_

The first thing that greeted Lord Bielefield the following daybreak were the reds of his eyes lids made vivid by the morning sun. He groaned and stretched, turning to the left where there were cold crisp sheets and no body to warm them. No surprise here; Yuri was always out of bed at the cock-crow to train with/a.k.a. spend time with Conrart. He, himself, however much preferred to take his time rising. He had all day to parade around and be over all impressive and professional. Dawn was designated Wolfram-time.

_Ah yes, few things compare to the comforts of the cold side of the pillow. _

This notion entertained, Wolfram clutched Yuri's pillow to his chest and drifted back to lullaby valley for another forty winks, dreaming of what the new day would bring.

"…Yuri…" he smiled.

Yuri was running his daily course along side Conrart, but his thoughts were elsewhere. They were still in the middle of last night in his bed chamber panicking. Now that it was a whole new day he was thinking much more clearly and his heart felt very heavy.

He was afraid he had seemingly made a promise of the unbreakable sort. Now that the 'L' word had entered Wolfram's head there would be no stopping the chain reaction that would catapult Yuri to the alter and head first into unholy matrimony.

He was afraid as he saw those green eyes sparkling in his head. Yuri could not stop trembling as he ran around in circles.

"I'm tired of being afraid of you all the time…" he murmured.

_continued in chapter 2 'Next Morning'_


	2. Next Morning

STORY: 'Until the Stars are all Alight'

SERIES: Kyo Kara Maoh/ Kyou Kara Maou

WRITER: M.L.Patton

DISCLIAMER: There is no claim to ownership rights of Kyo Kara Maoh plot or characters. This be original fan fiction only.

CHAPTER SYNOPSIS: In which the castle wakes up, Gwendal reveals the great crisis, and Yuri's fears and doubts continue to misguide him.

_**two 'Next Morning'**_

The first thing that greeted Lord Bielefield the following daybreak were the reds of his eyes lids made vivid by the morning sun. He groaned and stretched, turning to the left where there were cold crisp sheets and no body to warm them. No surprise here; Yuri was always out of bed at the cock-crow to train with/a.k.a. spend time with Conrart. He, himself, however much preferred to take his time rising. He had all day to parade around and be over all impressive and professional. Dawn was designated Wolfram-time.

_Ah yes, few things compare to the comforts of the cold side of the pillow. _

This notion entertained, Wolfram clutched Yuri's pillow to his chest and drifted back to lullaby valley for another forty winks, dreaming of what the day would bring.

"…Yuri…" he mumbled within a smile.

Yuri was running his daily course along side Conrart, but his thoughts were elsewhere. They were still in the middle of last night panicking. Now that it was a whole new day he was thinking much more clearly and his heart felt very heavy indeed.

Everything about the previous night seemed like a dream or something even less then that; a fleeting thought. It seemed far too bizarre to have happened at all. It didn't seem real, but in his heart Yuri knew that it had been real, perhaps more so to Wolfram then to himself.

_If only I had just let him walk out when he first got mad at me then none of that would have happened. I would have gotten a good night's sleep for once and he'd be over it by now, but instead…_

Yuri turned his head upward toward his chamber window as he was running beneath it.

_Wolfram is probably still up there in his bed enjoying a good rest; probably smiling_. _It's totally unfair._

Everything that he had said last night besides the word 'no' had been purely from the heat of the moment. He hadn't wanted to hurt Wolfram's feelings and he didn't want him to be sad. That's why Yuri let Wolfram; no, made Wolfram stay put last night. That's why he said those things. It had been to spare his feelings, nothing more. That is to say; this is what he believed.

And now Yuri was afraid he had seemingly made a promise of the unbreakable sort. Now that the 'L' word had entered Wolfram's head there would be no stopping the chain reaction that would catapult Yuri to the alter, and head first into unholy matrimony.

He began to zig-zag involuntarily with his running, his sight was far away now and he did not see the path ahead of him. He saw nothing but emerald pools. Yuri was fearful as those green eyes sparkled in his head. They were so encompassing and bottomless that he knew he would surely drown if he gave up and gave into what oddities Wolfram offered. He could not stop trembling as he ran around in slapdash circles.

"I'm tired of being afraid of you all the time…" Yuri murmured. This, however, did not go unheard by Conrart.

"And what would you be afraid of on a beautiful morning like this, You're Majesty?" Conrart inquired, pretending to be demurred.

"Eh?" Yuri piped, as he quickly swerved to keep from running into a particularly large bush. "Oh, ah… It's nothing. Just a…. nightmare I had last night. Silly stuff; really, it's nothing serious…"

"Forgive me for saying so, but you don't sound so sure of that, You're Majesty." Conrad said, the edge on his voice translated to 'Spill it now, or this conversation will get much more awkward.'

"Ah…" Yuri swallowed. "That is to say I didn't get much sleep last night." This was a little more convincing for Conrart, but not by much.

"What scared you, and why didn't you summon Wolfram, Gwendal, or myself?" Of course, Conrart already knew why, and was already wearing his 'ah the gaffes of youth' grin.

"There's no way I could have done that," Yuri mumbled. Their run was almost done so he quickened his pace.

"And why is that, You're Majesty?"

"Because Wolfram was already there! And stop calling me 'majesty'!" Before Conrad could ask forgiveness for pushing the matter, Yuri was already gone, sprinting with the blinding speed of the truly mortified. Conrart, laughing as hard as he was (hard for Conrart that is) probably wouldn't have been able to form the words to apologize anyway.

Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire was pacing his study floor, his brow creased in deep concentration and Lord Gunter Von Christ was watching Lord Von Voltaire pace. It was bad when Gwendal was so lost in thought he marched back and fourth, but if he began to knit, Gunter would seriously begin to worry. What ever plagued him must have been very distressful; but thus far he had kept it to himself. About ten minutes after a scout had delivered message had delivered the news to him, Gwendal spoke.

"Gunter."

"Ah, yes Gwendal?"

"Go summon Conrart and Wolfram and come back. They both need to hear what I'm going to say."

"Yes, right away." Gunter turned heel to leave, took two steps and then paused. "And… His Highness as well?" Gwendal jerked mid-step.

"…….Hn. I suppose you'd better bring His Highness as well."

"It will be done," Gunter announced with a great deal more enthusiasm. As Gunter left with a spring in his step to fetch the Lords of Shin Makokou, Gwendal seated himself behind his vast oak desk and rested his forehead in his hands and sighed.

This was not a good sign.

As it just so happened, the King's room was the first door Gunter would come to; much to his delight.

_Although his Highness is probably out for his morning run by now; he's such a nobly disciplined ruler, Wolfram is probably in there as well. _This notion wiped the grin right off of Gunter's face. When he came to His Highness' door, he put that smile right back on despite himself. After all there was a five percent chance Yuri was actually in there. Gunter gingerly knocked on the door.

"You're Highness?"

No reply. Oh well. This only meant His Highness would be hot and sweaty from his morning exercise and would ultimately be in need of someone to wash his back. This time Gunter would not let Wolfram beat him to the punch, and he would not allow Yuri to flee.

_Ah, but Gwendal demands an audience first; that's right_.

Political matters had to be put before carnal desires.

Gunter sighed as he let himself into the King's room. There were no plainly visible figures about, but the bed was a huge mess of fluffy blankets thrown all askew. As he neared the bed he saw that there was no trace of the mystifying blue of His Highness' sleep wear. There was, however, a huge splash of loud pink identifiable as Wolfram's ridiculous nightgown. Wholly disappointed, Gunter walked over to the left side of the bed; **HIS HIGHNESS' SIDE**, where Wolfram was sprawled about, and nudged the boy in the shoulder with an open palm.

"Wolfram, your brother Gwendal demands your presence immediately." Wolfram merely hugged Yuri's pillow tighter to his chest and slavered it. "How dare you drool on the royal pillow- - WAKE UP!" But Wolfram did not wake up. Gunter inhaled, put his hands on his hips, and leaned over very close to Wolfram's ear. "GET OUT OF BED, VON BIELEFIELD!" Wolfram rolled over and flung his arms around Gunter's neck and pulled his head down to his own.

"Mhnnn, Yuri…." Wolfram mumbled into poor Gunter's face. Gunter was quick to recoil, wiping his mouth with his flared sleeve.

"Strange boy…" he grumbled as he pinched Wolfram's nose. This manner was all too effective and within thirteen seconds Wolfram was not only one hundred percent conscious but gasping for air to boot.

"Nyaaah, what is it Gunter!?" Wolfram demanded as he rubbed his little red nose, and glared at him. Gunter scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Lord Von Voltiare, demands an audience with you, your brother, and His Highness, so get dressed, and get yourself to the study post haste."

Now that Wolfram was finally informed, Gunter made his was to the courtyard to find His Highness and hopefully Conrart there with him. As further thoughts of a hot and sweaty Yuri danced in his head, he almost did not hear it when Conrart called out to him.

"Ah, and where are you off too, Gunter?"

"Oh You're Highness…"

"Gunter?"

"No, no, it's no trouble at all; you're most faithful and loyal servant Gunter is happy to cleanse the royal back…"

Conrart cleared his throat, yes was still unable to hide his smile.

"Oh," Gunter gasped. "Conrart! I was just looking for you."

"For me?" Conrart asked, genuinely surprised. "I was almost certain you were hunting for His Majesty."

"Ah yes," Gunter agreed. "I am looking for His Highness as well. Gwendal has important information to share you see…"

"I do see," Conrart said with a nod. "I'll go ahead to the study then. His Majesty has finished his morning training and I suspect he has gone to towel off in the bathes- -"

"- -Then I shall go to him this instant!" Gunter chirped, and took off in a run. When Gunter was out of sight Conrart's face turned to a frown as he wondered what matter was so important that Gwendal felt it required they're collective attention.

Unfortunately for Gunter, Conrart had been wrong; Yuri had not gone to the bathes but rather back to his room. Not only that, he had taken the long way back and in doing so he and Gunter were not able to cross paths.

The boy king's mind was still stuck on Wolfram. By now the remembrance of the meaningless of all the stuff Yuri' had spewed to Wolfram last night made him sick. He was so sure now he hadn't meant a word of it that he was beginning to think in dangerous ways. Ways that leap from assumptions to mistakes often resulting in loss and regret. But Yuri did not know that. The only thing he knew was that Wolfram was destined to cause him much trouble. He had to think of a way out of this fix; without hurting him.

He shambled along at a snail's crawl, pondering his puzzle with the irrational reasoning of a confused teenage boy. That was when the idea struck him. If only he could get away from Wolfram for awhile without actually having to leave Shin Makokou just to do so. A small break might be just the thing he needed to clear his head. This was the answer.

_There has to be a way_, Yuri thought as he opened his door. _There has to be a_- -

"YURI!"

Yuri looked up and there was his grief made flesh; in the middle of getting dressed. Wolfram stood frozen in front of the vanity. His hands were at ready to button his jacket and his knickers around his ankles.

"WOLFRAM!"

"YURI!"

"WOLFRAM!"

"TURN AWAY, YOU IDIOT!"

"GYAH, SORRY!" Yuri stammered as he spun around and covered his face with his hands, gasping, the morning's musing flying from his head.

"Really; don't you knock?" Wolfram spat as he hitched up his pants and buttoned his coat as quick as his fingers would do so.

"I'm sorry, I was just- - Wait a minute; this is my room! I shouldn't have to knock!" Yuri yelled back at him.

"You knew I was in here!" Wolfram growled. He was mad when he said it, but as he heard himself say it, some of that anger melted away into curious wonderment. As he finished tying his ascot he ventured, "So did Gunter find you well enough?"

"Did Gunter find me?" Yuri asked, puzzled.

"Yes," Wolfram said. "Gwendal has some huge announcement to tell us all. Weller too."

"Announcement…" Yuri murmured to himself. Gwendal was not known around the castle as a social butterfly. He liked keeping things to himself; seemingly. Whatever he had to announce of vast importance was chary, and the fact that he wanted a select audience was even charier. Then he gasped.

"You don't think…. Gwendal and Lady Anissina are getting engaged do you?"

"Certainly NOT." Wolfram said but soon he too began to speculate, and when he and Yuri's crazy notions started to get out of hand, Gwendal himself threw open the door.

"There you two are, now where's Gunt- -"

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Yuri and Wolfram shouted in harmony.

"Eh?" Gwendal flinched. Before any elaborations could be made, Gunter, too, burst into the room.

"Gwendal, it's terrible His Highness is gone; I can't find him anywhere, I- - YOUR HIGHNESS!" Gunter cried as he clasped Yuri's head to his chest.

"Air, Gunter, air!" Yuri chocked. In the entire hubbub Wolfram's inner elite came to life and he turned to Gwendal. "Gwendal, wasn't there something important you were going to tell us."

"That's correct," Gwendal said, gruffly and turned to leave the room. "All of you had better cease this nonsense and get to the study where Conrart is waiting. At least one person in the entire castle besides the hired help is not completely incompetent."

"Right away," said Gunter.

"Sure thing," said Yuri.

"I was already on my way there," said Wolfram.

When everyone was at last assembled in his study, Gwendal prepared to finally deliver the news he had held the entire morning. He stood behind his desk with his palms flat against it. He took in a long breath and exhaled. His somber eyes hardened as if he were looking every man in the room square in the eye.

"Conrart. Gunter. Wolfram. And You're Highness, the Demon King. I have summoned you all here for information I fell is extremely important to Shin Makokou."

All four men nodded, straight legged and straight backed. Attention confirmed, Gwendal continued.

"That news is as follows…"

_continued._

_(Preview of next chapter 3 'A Somber Solution' abridged)_

Yuri could hardly believe his ears, but he knew that Gwendal would never lie or fabricate things. The threat was real and would only become even more so with each passing day.

"So you see why we must send a party at once to extinguish this uprising," Gwendal confirmed.

"Yes…" Yuri agreed, his voice meek and flat. Conrart put a hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed.

"Don't worry too much, Your Majesty, I'm certain we will be able to take care of this matter before it becomes a threat to your kingdom."

"It's already a threat," Gwendal said, sparing no feelings.

"Perhaps what I meant to say was before the matter becomes a real danger to His Majesty," Conrart said, his words sharp.

"Either way," Wolfram said, raising his voice "We need to make a decision today.

Little did the brothers plus Gunter know that Yuri already had things all figured out. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for. It couldn't be more perfect. Yuri cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him cocked eyed.

"I know just who to send," Yuri announced.

He looked at Wolfram. And smiled.

_continued in chapter 3 'A Somber Solution'_


	3. A Somber Solution

STORY: 'Until the Stars are all Alight'

SERIES: Kyo Kara Maoh/ Kyou Kara Maou

WRITER: M.L.Patton

DISCLIAMER: There is no claim to ownership rights of Kyo Kara Maoh plot or characters. This be original fan fiction only.

CHAPTER SYNOPSIS: In which things are finally set into motion; and Yuri inadvertently breaks something inside of Wolfram.

_**three 'A Somber Solution' **_

"There is a great uprising in the North East.," Gwendal began. "This is the largest rebellion by the humans since Big Cimarron."

"So what," Wolfram said abruptly. "Those mortals have cried war before. What's so different this time? We'll just teach them they're place again; as we always do." He stood proud and firm to his beliefs, but his eyes were soft with doubt. "We are the Demon Tribe. Not them."

"You seem a little over eager, Wolfram." Conrart said in that claming way of his. "But Big Cimarron cut us many losses.

"I haven't forgotten, Lord Weller," Wolfram said with his arms crossed and head bowed.

"I know. And I know you have not forgotten you are mortal too."

Yuri smiled a little at Conrart's heroic words. Conrart's vocabulary always did have a humbling affect on him. Gunter merely looked to Gwendal.

"Ahem," Gwendal murmured, shooing away the possibility of more interruptions. "I trust what Conrart means is that any uprising is serious business for Shin Makokou. It's very true today." Von Voltaire turned his back on them and peered out the window. "Even human provinces that swore fealty to our King have since proved mutinous."

"What?!" Conrart whispered, clearly in disbelief.

"Uh.." Yuri gasped, shocked by Conrart's steadfast façade suddenly breaking.

"I am sorry," Gwendal said slowly. "But it is true. However all is not lost. Franzia, Koloria, Kavalkade, and Little Cimarron among others remain our trusted allies and are already actively preparing to aid us in what every ways possible."

"But… But how?" Conrart stammered. He pinched the bridge of his nose in confusion. "To be forgiven the adversary human villages is one thing, but you say they have turned completely against Shin Makokou and broke the unification treaty?"

"That is correct." Gwendal confirmed.

"On what grounds?!" Wolfram shouted, stamping his foot in anger.

"The humans have mutually crowned they're own king." Silence over took them all. Even Gwendal as he heard himself say it. The only sounds were the mild breeze rustling the curtains and five hearts pounding. In many ways this was different from Big Cimarron and its King Belare. That man had illusions of grandeur and held a place of power but that was the extent of his aptitude. If this new king was crowned mutually it meant that he wasn't of noble birth, but rather secured the position for himself through his own incredible ability as a leader; whatever they may be. And this prodigy was the enemy.

After many, many moments Wolfram spoke: "A… Another king. Just to the north east of here? Gwendal…is what you're saying…"

"Yes. The rebellion is a war for the power over these lands. Voltaire. Bielefield. Christ. Spitzvague. Karbelnikoff. Everything. My information clearly states that this false king will not yield for unification under Your Majesty's rule or any consolation prize."

"So there are more of them this time. Well there are more of us too. And we have a much more capable leader," Wolfram said. Yuri glanced to the side. Wolfram's words were flattering, but he felt put on the spot. And it only made him realize how little he understood the current situation in comparison to everyone else. His shoulders sank.

"Be that as it may," said Gunter. "There are still things to consider. If we agree to wage war on these people we will be throwing away all that this kingdom has worked toward; especially Conrart. And the peace his majesty so much adores."

"But peace is obviously out of the question!" Wolfram yelled.

"Not necessarily…" Conrart murmured.

"Lord Weller!"

"Calm down Wolfram. Gwendal, you said the area of focus was the North East. In other words, as of right now it is concentrated there. If we send a small party instead of the entire militia we may be able to quell this revolt before it actually becomes violent."

"I understand," Gwendal said. "That is the only option I am able to fathom as well. But time is of the essence. If we do not act quickly then our only option is war."

_That word again. War._

Yuri could hardly believe his ears, but he knew that Gwendal would never lie or fabricate things. The threat was real and would only become even more so with each passing day.

"So you see, Your Highness, we must send a party at once to extinguish this uprising," Gwendal confirmed.

"Yes…" Yuri agreed, his voice meek and flat. Conrart put a hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed.

"Don't worry too much, Your Majesty, I'm certain we will be able to take care of this matter before it becomes a threat to our kingdom."

"It's already a threat," Gwendal said, sparing no feelings. "This is no time for sugar coats." He broad cheeks rouged from having said the word 'sugar'.

"Perhaps what I meant to say was before the matter becomes a real danger to His Majesty," Conrart said, his words sharp.

"Either way," Wolfram said, raising his voice "The last thing we need to be doing is fighting each other. We need to make a decision today."

Gunter grimaced but sighed "I am in accord with Lord Von Bielefield."

"So then I will go summon the men I will need." Gwendal said.

"Wait a moment, Gwendal," Conrart said. "I feel I should go. There is a good chance I know some of the people there. There's still a chance things can be talked out."

"And if they can't are you prepared for battle?"

"Always."

"What if there is an ambush waiting for us to leave. Will Gunter alone be able to protect His Highness?" Gwendal inquired knowing full well what the question would lead too.

"I understand. Then one of us must stay here and aid Gunter with the protection of His Majesty" Conrart said, vexed.

"And the rest of this castle," Gwendal added.

"Hey, wait just a minute," Yuri said, affronted. "If this is a matter directly affecting EITHER the Great Demon Kingdom or the humans, much less both; then as The Demon King and a human being I defiantly have to go in person!"

"Absolutely **NOT**!" said Gwendal. "Before you just run out into trouble as you so often do, Highness, we have to send a reconnoiter party to negotiate a meeting with the other side's king."

"Gwendal is right, Yuri" Conrart nodded. "If you went in person so soon then it could be taken entirely the wrong way by the opposing side and a struggle could ensue resulting in your capture. That is a risk that can not and will not be taken. Sending a reconnoiter party, as Lord Von Voltaire stated is the best way to began on the path toward peace. It's something like war confrontation etiquette."

Yuri was humbled by this explanation of things and put his trust in Conrart and Gwendal as he had many times before to good fortune. It still troubled him to be left out of the first move of the match, naturally, however risking the entire outcome of things for a personal ache was something that the boy king was infamous for, but was steadily growing out of and was called all the more wiser because of it.

"Pardon my intrusion," Wolfram huffed, angry for being left out of such an important conversation. "But I will be able to protect Yuri with Gunter's help."

Gwendal and Conrart glanced at each other. Leave Wolfram and Gunter to look after Yuri after all the din of just this morning? There was no way.

"I still feel either Gwendal or I should be here to aid in protecting His Majesty," Conrart said.

"Right," Gwendal agreed gruffly.

"Just what are you getting at?" Wolfram shouted. "Are you saying you don't think I can be professional with this matter? Yuri is MY fiancé! No one is more capable of protecting his body then me, damn it!" As the bickering of bodyguard duty continued Yuri felt compelled to cover his ears and hum a happy tune.

_Conrad and Gwendal are clashing with each other. Gunter's at a loss. And Wolfram with the fiancé stuff again. ALWAYS with the fiancé talk. And war. That word just keeps coming back. It hurts! Just stop it!_

"**STOP!**"

There was silence as all looked at Yuri, wheezing with his head in his hands; his eyes wide and glassy.

"You're Highness, are you all right?" Gunter asked as he rushed over to his exasperated king and began to knead his hunched shoulders.

"We must apologize, You're Majesty," Conrart said as he bent his legs so that he would be at eye level with Yuri. "Our discussion became too coarse for you to bear."

"Yuri…?" Wolfram began hesitantly. He took one step, but Gunter and Conrart's already at hand anxious presences barred him from getting near to him.

Yuri, however, knew Wolfram wanted to get close to him. As Conrad and Gunter fussed over and coddled him, he felt those eyes on him. Those green eyes were all over him. Wolfram's eyes; engulfing him again. No gallant Conrad and no maternal Gunter could protect him from such a powerful force. Wolfram's bottle green eyes shimmered with love and concern; just waiting for a chance like this to pierce Yuri's heart. And once in his heart they would never leave. Through his love, Wolfram would steal all that Yuri was; if given the chance.

Then it became very clear to Yuri. Startlingly so. Rebellion to the North East. Small party needed to suppress it. Gwendal and Conrad at odds on who should go. It was all too prefect. Everyone continued to argue and fret over they're King and War; little did the three brothers plus Gunter know, Yuri already had things all figured out. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for. It couldn't be more perfect. Yuri cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him cocked eyed.

"I know just who to send," Yuri announced. He looked at Wolfram.

And smiled.

"Please elaborate, Yuri…" Conrart said warily. Yuri took the opportunity to clear his throat again.

"Lord Von Bielefield and his private army shall go and check things out and then report back to Covenant Castle so the next preparations can be made for the peace talks."

"What?" everyone said. It was hardly a question.

"Now Yuri…" Conrart began; his chin tilted with his bewilderment at what Yuri had just said.

"Wait a moment," Gwendal said, a touch of alarm in his deep voice. "I still haven't spoken of every detail."

"It'll be alright," Yuri assured. "This revolution is still in the makings and you said only a small party is needed to handle it. Besides the first thing that needs to be done is to communicate with the other side, as you said. We need to hear what they have to say and we need to listen so we can come to an understanding. I'm sure Wolfram is more then capable of handling the first negotiations." He patted Wolfram on the back while wearing one of his trademark smiles.

"Yuri…" Wolfram said slowly. "You really want me to go…?"

"You don't want too?" Yuri asked the grin still on his face.

"I…" Wolfram hesitated. He suddenly found himself unable to look in Yuri's black eyes. He put a fist over his heart and bowed his head. "Is it what you wish…? You're Highness?"

"Yup, It's an order." Yuri replied with staid definite. With that said; his business concluded, he turned heel and made for the exit.

"Now wait just a minute!" Gwendal shouted. Conrart moved with him past an alarmed Gunter, and Wolfram who was as still as stone.

"I've said my verdict as Demon King. If Wolfram is in charge of it, I can sleep easy," Yuri said and let himself out without looking back.

Even after the King had left, the noblemen of the castle were still in hot debate over the current situation. At least most of them were. Gunter had followed after Yuri shortly after he had left and Wolfram continued to be still. They had carried things long into the night.

"Wolfram you can not go alone," Gwendal assured while pacing the floor. "It is simply too dangerous. There is a high probability that this rebel band could be hostile."

"You don't think I can handle it; even if they become aggressive?" Wolfram asked, sounding deceptively bored.

"Think about it, Wolfram," said Conrart. "If these people have crowned a king after all these decades there must be something about the man that puts a faith in them. Something powerful. If his mere presence gives them the courage to declare war it is most probably something deadly and Wolfram, you have nothing backing you against it."

"All I need is Yuri's confidence in my abilities." Even as he said it, Wolfram's face was etched with disdain.

"Wolfram…"

"Enough. If I am to leave tomorrow, I have to sleep now." He stood and walked toward the door. As he reached for the handle he turned his head to the side. "Thank you… brothers."

When he was gone Gwendal sat down in his study chair and rested his forehead in his hands.

"We can not let Wolfram go. If there is a chance that the insurgents could be antagonistic then there is a chance he could be overwhelmed," Conrart said shaking his head.

"I am very well aware of that. But what would you have me do? Tell the King to take back his order? If we're mutineers against our own King, the insurgents have already won."

"Then what? We let Wolfram march himself and his militia into dangerously unstable conditions?"

"It's tearing me up inside as well, damn it. But Yuri is the only one who can make it right. The King heard everything of dire importance; he knows what dangers are rallying up there. And he chose to send Wolfram despite it. Only Yuri can protect Wolfram now."

Since he had left the study, Yuri had eaten a delicious meal with his daughter; Greta, and taken a nice long, hot, and relaxing bath. His heart had not felt as good in a very long time.

_It will be like a vacation for the both of us. Wolfram enjoys proving his might, and I need a break from Wolfram. It's for the best both ways._

It was evening when Yuri got out of the bath and he had expected Wolfram to already be in his room sleeping or, god forbid, awake and wanting to experiment some more. When he found his room empty upon his return, he was disappointed. And the fact that he was disappointed, disappointed him even more. It was many more hours before Wolfram finally opened the door to Yuri's chamber. As soon as Yuri heard the click of the knob he feigned sleep.

He listened to Wolfram unbutton his jacket and take it off, and then unbutton his shirt and take that off. He listened ever so closely as Wolfram unlaced his boots and removed them from his feet one by one. As he heard Wolfram's pants slide from his hips too his ankles and Yuri had to concentrate to keep his breathing natural. After that it seemed in no time at all Wolfram was clad for bed and sliding in next to him.

"Hey Yuri, would you turn over and face this way please?"

_Why was Wolfram talking to me now? _ Yuri continued to "sleep".

"I know you're awake; turn over."

Yuri moaned, but did as he was told.

"You knew I was awake?"

"Yes. You snore. Just now you were quiet as a church mouse." Wolfram said as he inched down so that everything below his shoulders was under the covers

"Ah ha," Yuri said. Then he noticed by moonlight that Wolfram was wearing white. "N-no… sakura tonight?"

"No…" Wolfram said with a little laugh. "I might was well get used to wearing a soldier's sleep garments again."

"I see," said Yuri. "Um… Goodnight then." Shortly after he had shut his eyes again Yuri felt Wolfram clutch his pajama top and nuzzle his fair head into his chest. "What are you doing?" he asked as he thrust his arms between them.

"I'm anxious Yuri…" Wolfram whispered.

"Of what?" Yuri asked, inching away.

"Of the mission you bestowed onto me. And me alone."

_What…Oh, The negotiations with the new king; that's right. Wolfram is having cold feet over that? Huh, I never would have expected him to get the willies over something like this._

"Oh… Look Wolfram, I know in the past I've overlooked you whenever there was a fight to be fought, and you've always wanted to prove your worth to me; not that you need to. Well I've decided to stop being blind to your awesome abilities as one of my best soldiers; just like Conrad and Gwendal. I know you can handle it."

"You truly believe that?" Wolfram still found himself unable to look Yuri in the eye.

"Yeah."

"Say 'Yes'."

"Why?"

"I need to hear you say "Yes, I truly believe that you can do this.""

"If you don't stop being such a baby I'll tell Conrad and Gwendal about this."

"**JUST SAY IT**!" Wolfram shouted into Yuri's chest.

"**YES**!" Yuri shouted back as he resumed pushing Wolfram away from him. "You can do this job just as well as any of your brothers, alright?"

"Then why send me and not either of them?" Wolfram murmured.

"Because- - Wait; are you questioning my decision?" Yuri asked, a hint of intimidation lacing his voice.

_It's not that big a deal, Wolfram, you can do it…_

"No," Wolfram hiccupped, shaking his head.

"Good, then lets not talk about it anymore. Everything will be just fine," Yuri said, his face frowning with regret even as he said it. "Now come on, Let go of me."

"No…"

"Jeez, Wolfram! You're being so out of character today, just when I need you to be yourself!" Yuri said. He was beginning to lose his self-control. Wolfram's pitiable cries for help were making him reflect on his decision to send him away; something Yuri did not want to think about. He just wanted it to happen.

Yuri calmed himself again, sighed, and patted Wolfram's head.

"It's just a little mission, okay? It'll only last about two days and one night" he assured.

"I know… Just let me stay here like this tonight, Yuri, please… I need too…" Wolfram whispered breathily as he held tight to Yuri's clothing and kept his face well hidden in his chest.

_I have to remember, I can't allow myself to hurt Wolfram…_

"Alright" Yuri sighed. "But just for tonight. Only for tonight." As he felt Wolfram nod, Yuri slowly wrapped his arms around Wolfram's shoulders and felt him softly nuzzle his chest again. Just before he fell asleep Yuri was vaguely aware that his shirt was damp in two small spots.

_continued._

_(Preview of next chapter 4 'Lamenting Wolfram' abridged)_

When Yuri awoke in the morning, he awoke alone. The first thing he noticed was that it was quiet and gray outside. The second thing he noticed was that it felt late, like the sun had been up for sometime. The last thing he became aware of was the lack of Wolfram.

"He's gone?..." Yuri sat up in bed. "Wolf..?"

_What time is it? It can't be so late; they would have woken me up. __**HE**__ would have woken me up to say goodbye_.

"Goodbye…? He's gone!" Yuri shot out of bed and through his bedroom door.

_He can't already be gone!_

"Wolfram! WOLFRAM!"

_He's Gone!_

_continued in chapter 4 'Lamenting Wolfram'_


	4. Lamenting Wolfram

STORY: 'Until the Stars are all Alight'

STORY: 'Until the Stars are all Alight'

SERIES: Kyo Kara Maoh/ Kyou Kara Maou

WRITER: M.L.Patton

DISCLIAMER: There is no claim to ownership rights of original Kyo Kara Maoh plot or characters. This be original fan fiction only.

CONTENT BY ANIME: Henceforth this fanfic includes and references events that occur during the third season. If you have not dabbled this far into the show I am not responsible for spoilers and/or confusion in the story.

CHAPTER SYNOPSIS: _In which there is chocolate and startling new revelations about the man Wolfram is sent to meet._

_**four 'Lamenting Wolfram'**_

When Yuri awoke the next morning he awoke alone. The first thing he noticed was that it was quiet, still, and gray outside. The second thing he noticed was that it felt late as if the sun had been up for sometime. After a brief stretch he noticed that the right side of the bed was crisp and empty.

"He's gone?..." Yuri shot up right in bed, and peered around his room with sleep glazed eyes. "Oi? Wolf..? Wolfram?"

_What time is it? It can't be so late; everyone would have woken me up. __**HE**__ would have woken me up to say good bye__; to wish him a safe trip!_

"Goodbye…? Whoa, waitaminute- -He's gone!" Yuri sprung from his bed and dashed through the bedroom door.

_He can't already be gone! There's no way! Wait! Wolfram! Don't go!_

"Hey Wolfram! WOLFRAM!"

His shouts echoed down the cold empty corridors.

_He's Gone!_

* * *

Many hours before the King awoke Wolfram had gotten dressed and then simply stared out into the gray abyss. Snow was surely on its way so he expected a cold and miserable journey. Yuri's bedroom window was so high up that it seemed the world ended with the balcony. Wolfram had never particularly liked stormy days. It always felt as if the cloak of gray clouds would wrap itself around him like a shell and rain on him forever. The personality in Yuri that the commoners coined 'The Maou' made him feel very much the same way. But not Yuri. Yuri was a bright and sunny day.

Wolfram smiled wistfully at Yuri's sleeping visage. What a curse it was to have fallen in love with such a boyish, immature, and altogether extraordinary man. Yuri was so many things to Wolfram. Annoying. Intimidating. Inspiring. Loveable. Maddening. Everything. He gently brushed away the bangs that were trying to hide Yuri's face. It was soft and silky to the touch; just las Wolfram knew it would be. Yuri's eyelids fluttered as he slept, his eyelashes caressing Wolfram's hand with butterfly kisses. Suddenly yet very slowly Wolfram felt himself being pulled gently down toward Yuri's vulnerable lips and it was all too easy to just close his eyes and sink into need, the covetousness hands of desire at his back pushing him ever forward…

But Wolfram had never been the type to take the easy way. He stopped himself before coming in contact with his King. As he opened his eyes and looked at that innocent face once more, Wolfram could no longer hold back the tears. If he and Yuri were to share one last kiss in this lifetime, he did not want it to be so cheap; so utterly stolen.

Wolfram quickly dried his tears, moved slowly off the bed, and pulled the covers back up over his fiance. He strapped his equipment around his chest and waist, kissed his King's right hand, and left for providence.

Yuri raced down the halls toward the terrace his bare feet slapping against the cold stone floor creating echoes the whispered in his wake. From the terrace he would be able to survey the courtyard and the valleys surrounding the castle. Nothing could hide from such a splendid vantage point; the view stretched for miles.

When Yuri found himself outside, the wind whipping his hair and loose clothing, he hastily peered down at the courtyard. It was empty, the front gate was open, and nothing could be seen for miles.

_What am I freaking out for anyway…?_

The tension left his body and his shoulders slumped with the sudden relaxation. He rested his quaking hands on the intricate stone balustrade but his strength swiftly gave out so he was then supported by his elbows.

_Wolfram has done border patrol lots of times. There's no reason for me to get so bent out of shape_. _Yeah._ _I_ _bet this other King is a great guy, like Antoine. They'll talk, make some arrangements… I hope Wolfram is nice... Then I can go met him myself and come back home with Wolfram. Yeah. It'll all be fine. Great even. I just have to wait._

Yuri hardly even noticed the cold as he stared up into the gray sky. Upon closer inspection it had been snowing for some time and the castle grounds were frosted pure white. White. The color of nothingness. The numb flakes melded out of the sky with the tenacity of tree leaves ringing in autumn and showed no signs of halting. It was the same sky Wolfram was riding under, right at that very same moment. Yuri felt his face crease.

_The area where Wolfram was headed was only three hours away by horseback. So if he carried out his mission today, he would be back home by tomorrow. That's the logic of it. That's enough of a break… Yeah, I don't want him gone any longer then that._

Yuri's breath hitched.

_If that's how I see it why do I feel this way? _

He continued to stand cold and alone before the open gate knowing it was too late to go through it; that it was too late to lock it. There was nothing on the other side to catch anymore; it had long since ridden away.

* * *

"Do you know what a good cure for frostbite is?"

"What?"

"Shoes."

Yuri barely tilted his head at the sound of the voice and what little sense it made. His eyes slowly turned upward and away from the downed draw bridge. A beautiful blonde woman stood behind him with knowing bottle green eyes and a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Lady Celi!" The former demon queen smiled and giggled. Yuri was suddenly aware the he was indeed still in his night clothes and his bare feet on the cold stone were indeed threatening frostbite but it all seemed so distant and unimportant. Celi advanced a few steps so that she stood beside the boy king.

"You are going to catch your end out here, Your Majesty, and we don't want that to happen, no-no-no. What are you doing out here in the snow looking so cute and forlorn?" she asked as if she did not already know.

"I… was looking for someone." Yuri whispered truthfully still in a daze.

"I see," confirmed Celi. "I hate to break your heart but Wolfy and his soldiers left quite some time ago, Your Majesty."

"I know that but still I…. AHN! I meant...ah…" Yuri turned around to face Celi. The movement sent an unnervingly numb pain up and down his legs and feet. "I'm just sorry I didn't see him off. Ha. Guess I'm just too used to having him around. Silly isn't it?"

"Maybe a little," said Celi. "Now please come inside with me. I was just on my way to have some hot coco with Greta and Anissina. I would certainly not object to having a first-class man like you join our little party. In fact we can even invite Gwendal, Conrart, and Gunter too. HmmHmm. How does that sound, Your Majesty?"

At last Yuri smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Ah ha. I should get some hot water for my feet too. It was really stupid not to put shoes on…" He gingerly limped inside with the renewed vigor and confidence that only a mother's touch could provide. As he brushed past her Yuri did not notice that the cheerfulness had vanished from Lady Celi's face. He missed the fleeting moment in which the mother's eyes quickly and expertly scanned the surrounding hillside searching for her child.

_Wolfram… _

* * *

There was a resident expert on cheerfulness in Convent castle that afternoon and its name was chocolate. It banished all the misery and woe from the hearts of all those who partook in its creamy splendor. During Lady Celi's coco party Anissina announced that a new story book would be ready just in time for Wolframs return so that he could read it to Greta, his adopted and doted upon human daughter. This was met with cheers from Greta and skepticism from Yuri who doubted the contents of Anissina's books were the stuff of fairy tales. As the ex-queen had promised the King's male cohorts joined the gala as well but chose tea over chocolate. However while the woman made merry the men seemed ill at ease. Several times Yuri glanced over at Conrart and saw his eyes dart toward the exit silently telling him that he needed a word in private. It took some doing but the King was eventually able to pry himself away from the ladies and ease out the door where he was unsurprised to see Yozak, his kingdom's superlative scout, waiting in the shadows.

"Hey, Good Afternoon, Your Majesty."

"Hello, Yozak," Yuri replied but could not hide the apprehension in his voice. "You have something to tell us don't you?"

"Ah," Yozak nodded. "You've done this song and dance before. Captain."

Yuri whipped his head around to see Conrart standing barely an inch behind him and Gwendal just behind him. He had never heard them come through the door. The absence of Gunter suggested that he was the noble sacrifice to the girls that enabled the two brothers to slip away unbothered.

"Right then; this way. The hall is no place for conversation." No questions were asked as everyone followed Gwendal to his office, the room of political matters and tactical discussion.

"Oh man…!"

Just as Yuri had been unsurprised to see Yozak, the bringer of secrets, he was unsurprised to see Ken Murata, finder of secrets (or otherwise known as the Great Sage), perched on Gwendal's desk with his legs crossed and a devious grin on his face.

"Hiya, Shibuya! Looks like I'm just in time for some great powwow, huh?"

"Tch. Murata! Who invited you…" It was not a question. The great sage did not need an invitation to anything or anywhere and was custom to appear sporadically at his leisure. No one besides the demon king ever complained. Murata gingerly slid off the desk as the men assembled into their appointed positions within the room.

"So Shibuya, I heard Bielefield-kyo left this morning to deliver a peace greeting to some lofty fellow in human territory."

"That's right," said Yuri, irritated that the subject was brought up again just as his mood had improved. "But we're not here to talk about that, so clam up will you?"

"Actually, Your Majesty, we are," said Conrart.

"Eh?!"

"To a certain extent, that is to say Yozak has acquired some more information on the mock king and his intentions. Information that we did not have yesterday."

_Or this morning…_ Yuri thought. _Stay calm. Breath. It could be good news. Keep on the sunny side, always on the sunny side…_

"That's right" Yozak confirmed taking a step forward. "Apparently our counterfeit king is a huge Demon clan fan."

"Really? That's great news!" Yuri cried before he could search for a deeper meaning behind Yozak's words.

"Not exactly," Murata said while bent over a solitary chair. "If he's such a big fan why is he trying to take from us instead of join with us?"

"It's as the Great Sage questions," said Gwendal. He gestured toward Yozak. "There is more."

"That there is. Rumor has it that this guy is a real piece of work. So mad he's brilliant you know the type. Dangerous. He's made a lot of hasty decisions but his brigade's success outweighs his impulsive actions. It's said he's a demon fan because we are united under one king (he paused to wink at Yuri) and I'm thinking he wants to do the same with humans if you get my drift."

Murata took it among himself to abridge Yozak's news. "So you're basically saying that he's crazy but luck is on his side." Yozak smiled a humorless smile.

"So it would seem, Your Excellency. Begs a lot of questions don't you think?"

"I'd say!" agreed the Sage. "Shibuya, what do you think?"

Everyone looked to their King. Yuri looked back with steely eyes. _Déjà vu…_

"What do I think? Now there's a question. Why do I live why do I breath- -Jeez, if this guy is as cracked as you seem to think then there are thousands of people being lead by a man man! We can't let this go on!"

"Whoo hoo, Agreed." Standing straight up Murata walked over to stand beside Yuri and rested a hand on his shoulder. He tilted his head so that those who would look him in the eye could not for the glare of light on his eyeglasses. "Good thing we already sent a messenger, huh?"

"Yeah, it's a good thing we- -" _Wolfram!_

There was more silence.

"Hey Yozak… what…what happened to the ones who resisted the mock king's forces?" Everyone in the room was thinking it, Yuri was just voicing it.

"Well, You're Majesty, they were either forced into submission, taken as prisoners of war, or…" Yozak illustrated the last point by running a finger across his throat. He was not trying to jest he just could not bring himself to say it.

Conrart and Gwendal both glanced to the side.

"This isn't good," Murata mussed as he scratched his chin. "We could move out and sort out the Mock King ourselves but know they have a powerful piece to play against us."

"Wolfram." Yuri said.

"Wolfram." Murata confirmed.

"This will clearly take some careful thought and planning," Gwendal said. "By rushing in we risk losing everything. Conrart and I will work on a plan. Yozak, bring Gehganhuber here, we'll need him before too long."

Yozak turned heel and with a diminutive wave was gone.

"Yuri." Conrart murmured. "This way." Yuri allowed himself to be lead along by Conrart as if he were a small child. He wistfully looked behind him to see Gwendal and Murata discussing something, he could not hear what. After Conrart took him to wherever they were going, probably to bed it is where he truly wanted to be, the three of them would try to fix his mistake. Yuri felt so small he could not even look at Conrart and instead followed his boots as they clacked on the marble floor.

"Conrad…"

"I know, Yuri." He squeezed the boy's hand. "You didn't know. No one did. But…" Conrart stopped walking suddenly and Yuri bumped into his back. Bending on one knee he embraced Yuri and held him close in a comforting and mournful way. "Stay positive. Please, Yuri, from me and all of your vassals. We will need you, for you, very soon. Fear for Wolfram… but believe in his fortitude. Wolfram is steadfast. We will see it before then end."

_Yeah... Wolfram is that way. Why can't I be faithful to the fact that he is a solider and scary powerful mazoku? Would I feel the same way if Conrad was in his shoes? Would I… doubt his success._

Yuri stepped back, smiling a sad smile. "Thank you, Conrad. I believe in Wolfram. Really. I know he'll make a way."

_He has to_.

"You're Majesty."

"I'll go the rest of the way alone. I'll come back here as soon as I think of a good plan. Ha ha..."

"Tomorrow is another day. Good night, Yuri."

"Good night, Conrad.

* * *

Once back in his room Yuri stared into the gray just outside his window. The mist and clouds were so thick it seemed anything could become forever lost in it. He turned over, squeezed his eyes shut, and blindly groped for a pillow to hug against his chest. He felt his hand slide under one but it slipped from his grasp onto something else.

Yuri slowly opened his eyes. The vibrant pink in his hand startled him at first. He slowly held up Wolfram's cherry pink nightgown. Yuri smiled a crocked smile.

_This thing…_

With the smile still on his face he brought the garment to his face and hunched over from the pain he was suddenly feeling deep inside and softly sobbed into it. The vibrant pink memento of Wolfram juxtaposed brilliantly against the dreary gray backdrop of a winter dusk.

* * *

While the Demon King lamented, far away Wolfram Von Bielefield and his contingent stared at the opposing forces. Either they had been forewarned of the coming of the mazoku or they were always on guard against interlopers. They lined along the valley edge in vast quantities of archers, swordsman, runners, and spear bearers. There were undoubtedly some magicians in the fray as well.

There was no way to pinpoint which one was the Mock King, if he was even there, and the reconnoiter Wolfram had send had returned with an arrow in his arm. During the time between the dispatch of the scout and when he had returned enemy hordes had effectively surrounded the mazoku party. Wolfram knew it was happening but had no way to stop it and now there was only one honorable option open to him.

"Remember" Wolfram addressed his soldiers. "When I give the command; flee. That is a order." His soldiers nodded glumly and tensed. "We stand on neutral land. Our magick will work so don't despair just yet."

"Well…." Wolfram muttered to himself as he gripped his reigns and stared straight ahead. "Cheer's, Yuri. Hyah!"

His mare's hoofs beat against the ground and he raised his sword. And it began.

_continued._

* * *

_(Preview of next chapter 5 'War Game' abridged)_

Just as the sun was setting, Yuri was tying up saddle bags, and cooing to his mustang, Aou. He was dressed in his Gunter original that bore heavy resemblance to his school uniform back on earth. As he mounted, he once again could not keep the smile from his face.

_Just you wait Wolfram… I don't care if you've killed them all…well… yeah I do care…but I'll sweep you off your feet and carry you back home kicking and screaming. You better call me a wimp or I'll never forgive myself._

With that the Demon King spurred his mount and flew from the stables and into the night.

_continued in chapter 5 'War Game'_


End file.
